Plantilla:Infobox Item/Documentation
Notes Usage Infobox Item is used to describe items within Tibia. All items should use this, besides keys, wands and rods, books, and runes. They have separate infoboxes. This template uses a lot of different parameters. The ones displayed on the right are the ones that should always be used. All other additional parameters are displayed in the table below, with the darker background. If any item needs any of the parameters, you should add them. This template can be customized, see the source. This should be copied and pasted onto the page, and parameters should be filled in. }|GetValue= } | name = | flavortext = | itemclass = | primarytype = | secondarytype = | weight = | value = | npcvalue = | npcprice = | npcvaluerook = | npcpricerook = | droppedby = | buyfrom = | sellto = | notes = }} Parameters Parameter Explanation name Name of the item. Use "Iron Helmet", not "iron helmet" or "Iron helmet". An image gets displayed automaticly, which has the same name with the .gif extension. flavortext Optional. Text found when looking at the item in-game. itemclass The higher-level classification of the item. primarytype The primary type of the item. secondarytype The secondary type of the item. weight The weight of the item, in oz. Numbers only. value The price of the item. "Negotiable", or an average price accepted on many worlds. npcvalue The highest value for the item if sold to a NPC on the Mainland. npcprice The lowest price for the item if bought from a NPC on the Mainland. npcvaluerook The highest value for the item if sold to a NPC on Rookgaard. npcpricerook The lowest price for the item if bought from a NPC on Rookgaard droppedby A list of creatures that drop the item. buyfrom A list of NPCs who sell the item. sellto A list of NPCs who buy the item. notes Any additional notes. stackable "yes" if the item can be stacked. enchantable "yes" if the item can be enchanted. edible "yes" if the item can be eaten. regenseconds The number of seconds of regeneration the item provides when eaten. writable "yes" if the item can be written on. writechars The amount of characters this document can hold. levelrequired Required level to use the item/ vocrequired The required vocation to use the item ("None" if any vocation). attack The attack value if the item is a weapon. defense The defense value if the item is a weapon. defensemod The defense modifier for the weapon, if any. elementattack The elemental attack if the weapon uses a certain element (such as a Serpent Sword). resist Any resistance of the item (as appears in-game). hands "One" or "Two", if the item is a weapon. type "Sword", "Axe", etc if the item is a weapon. range The maximum number of squares away that the weapon can attack. armor The armor value if the item is armor, legs, helmet, etc. volume For containers, this indicates the number of item spaces the item has. Category:Infobox Templates